Closer To You
by Meg The Monster
Summary: A rainy day sometimes brings people closer together and words left unsaid to suddenly spill out. Contains: SasuXNaru, makeout, kissing, and a shower. You'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Why do you look away when I look at you? Why does your gaze immediately drift to another world and away from me? Why can't you see my eyes staring at you, wanting you to know every little thought that crosses my mind? Why can't I get the courage to tell you the truth instead of constantly shrugging it away? Why can't I stop beating myself down because I'm too afraid to admit the truth? Why can't I tell you...that I love you._

* * *

Rain drops drip down the glass window pane as it pours hard on the village. The gray storm clouds overhead cast a depressing shadow as villagers make their way quickly to their homes, attempting to avoid becoming soaked. It's not a day many people are found outside, wandering the almost endless and winding streets. Not many people would walk the streets in this type of weather, yet Naruto Uzumaki didn't seem to mind. He lifts his face up so the rain drips down his skin. His blond hair is soaked and weighed down; his clothes in the same manner. Naruto continues to dance around in the street, a smile not wanting to leave his beautiful face. He spins around like no one was watching him. _"Yea, I could get used to this kind of weather." _he thought to himself. A icy breeze catches him off guard, his body shaking and cold. He only notices for a moment, stopping in his tracks. He continues spinning and dancing around in the rain, unaware that a pair of eyes haven't looked away from him. Bits of sunlight escape from the dreary clouds, seeming to cast upon Naruto as he walked down the streets and purposely stepped in every puddle in his path. The onyx colored eyes still focused on him, a slight smile making a way on his face. The shadows of the dark room covers his body. The teenage boy seemed to appear enchanted as he stares. "_Look at him. He looks a complete fool yet he doesn't even care. He's having the time of his life..." _The teenager looks away for only a moment, scowling at himself for even thinking of him like this. He shouldn't be thinking of Naruto like this, yet he couldn't help himself. It was something that had run through his mind sense their missions together on the once proud Team 7. He rises to his feet, walking away from the window. His arms tight across his chest. 

Dizzy and stumbling over his feet, Naruto loads himself up against the building. The cold has finally set in his body. He holds his arm close, trying to find any sort of warmth in his body. No luck. _"Damn it,"_ he mumbles to himself as he searches in his pockets for his apartment. He digs through both his front and back pockets. The outlook is still dim. He searches through his soaked clothing; no luck again. _"Awe crap, no what am I supposed to do," _he thinks to himself, still leaning against the wall. Naruto kicks a puddle of water in frustration, wondering what other options were possible. He's too distracted to hear footsteps walking up from behind. "You look a bit soaked there dobe." the sarcasm in his voice relevant.

Naruto, caught by surprise, spins around to see who's behind him. "Whoa Sasuke, don't do that! My head is still spinning," he says, catching himself before falling into Sasuke. His blue eyes were genuine as he looks at the young Uchiha boy. He gives him a wide grin, giggling nervously before speaking again. "I'm surprised to see you out here. You haven't been outside your house for a while."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. His face in his usual uncaring manner. It was something Naruto had gotten used to knowing him for three years. It seemed to be the look that made the girls weak in their knees and nearly buckle over. He didn't know what was so special about that glazed over look. It was just a look, nothing more. Yet part of him sometimes buckled; something he'd never admit to. "I saw you fidgeting with your pockets and wondered what was wrong."

Naruto's tanned face turns slightly pink. He wouldn't want to admit the fact that he'd actually lost his keys in front of Sasuke. He'd probably just call him by his pet names...like dobe for instance. It was not something that he was thrilled to hear again. But then again, this was Sasuke. To say that this surprised him wasn't much of a shock. He always had to be dominate. It used to bother him; now he was just accustom to Sasuke's over-demanding authority over him. Naruto looks down to the ground, wondering if he could make up something to tell him without actually lying. Seeing Sasuke's foot tap impatiently, he knew that wouldn't work either. He sighs, pausing for another moment. "Don't call me a dunce for this...but I think I misplaced my keys somewhere but I'm not exactly sure where." Naruto says, his face bright red in color.

Sasuke looks away, slightly smiling and laughing. Naruto crosses his arms over his chest. He knew this would happen. "Honestly, dobe, if you're head wasn't attached to your body...you might lose that too."

"It's not that funny you bastard! I need in my apartment." Naruto says, his face brighter and his eyes embarrassed and angry. "I need to change clothes and dry off. Awe crap, how am I going to get in tonight to go to sleep?"

It's not something Sasuke would admit to enjoying, but he smiles as Naruto mumbles to himself; it's rather amusing to him. "Look Naruto, you can stay with me until tomorrow. After that, we'll go and make a replacement for your key." Sasuke offers with a sincere smile. He didn't expect a smile to appear on his face. It wasn't something he was honestly used to; smiling around Naruto so much. And he'd been doing that for a while. It made him uncomfortable sometimes yet it seemed so natural to be happy around him. It was weird; Sasuke hadn't felt, or smiled as much, near someone as much and here was this boy...that he always seemed to smile whenever he was just talking to him or even arguing with him. Sasuke pushes his thoughts back. It couldn't distract him right now. He'd have to wait until tomorrow. Naruto nods in agreement, thinking it'd be a better idea than trying to ask Sakura. Sasuke walks back towards his house, Naruto close behind him. Sasuke offers the umbrella, trying to keep Naruto from becoming any more soaked than he already was. Naruto moves closer to Sasuke, eating up any sort of warmth from his body. Sasuke's cheeks turn pinker.

A dreary colored mansion comes to Naruto's eyes as he stares at the immense size of the manor. He didn't think the Uchiha manor was that big. Then again, the whole clan used to live there. It had to accommodate to everyone. Naruto's head sunk again, wondering how Sasuke could possess the strength to live in the house he saw his family's massacre. How could Sasuke live in a daily hell, knowing that someone as close to him as his brother slaughtered his loved ones. It made him almost scared to walk up to it. Sasuke stops, seeing Naruto's sudden discomfort. "C'mon stupid, unless you're trying to make yourself sick. The rain's picking up." Sasuke says, walking back over to him.

The teenager immediately notices that his arms are trembling...with fear. Sasuke wraps his arm around him, walking up to the porch with him. Naruto looks over, seeing Sasuke's hand on his shoulder. It was almost comforting for his hand to be there. He blushes once more, wondering why he was suddenly flustered yet safe and secure. Sasuke removes his arm to unlock the doors. Naruto stares at the great size. _"Geez, this place is huge. I didn't know the Uchiha family had that much money at one point. Man think of all the ramen they could've bought." _Sasuke leads his friend throughout the house before showing him the bedrooms. Naruto notices chains on several doors of the house. One, in particular, has kunai knives and shuriken on the door. Itachi. When Sasuke stops in his room to remove his shoes, he notices the slight discomfort in Naruto's eyes. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto doesn't speak for a moment. He walks over towards him, sitting on his bed next to him. He doesn't look at him. "How can you live here knowing what happened? I mean, doesn't it ever affect you? Make you think about them?"

Sasuke is startled by his question. It wasn't even something he'd expect Naruto to ask him. It was as if reality stopped for a moment so Naruto could have one of the most mature moments in his life. He thought of how to answer him, knowing it was more complicated to explain. "I guess it's because I can't leave here. I still carry that last name so I guess I'll always feel attached to this place. And I take it one day at a time. I always think about them but I guess you have to learn to deal with it."

Naruto smiles, still not looking into Sasuke's glowing eyes. It was something he wanted to keep personal. "That's pretty cool. No wonder why they call you one of the strongest ninja. Not just physically either."

Sasuke smiles. He fidgets nervously with his fingers. That was the first time Naruto had ever complemented him. Most of the time, they're usually caught up in an argument or just refuse to talk to each other. It wasn't something he expected. Naruto's gaze finally drifts towards his. Sasuke looks into his sapphire eyes, time seeming to suddenly freeze. They were the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. He struggles to hold himself back from moving. Stupid puberty! "You've got more internal strength than I do. Don't tell anyone this, but I've always admired how you could deal with all the things you've been through. It made me a stronger person in a way." Sasuke suddenly says.

Naruto's mouth gapes, shocked. He's never been told that by anyone. Not even Iruka-sensei, though he's already given him so much love and wisdom in his life. But this was Sasuke Uchiha, his rival yet his best friend. And his first love? He wasn't sure why, but he felt drawn to Sasuke. It made him scared. He wondered why he suddenly felt that close to him. It seemed almost natural to be close to him yet he couldn't. He had to avoid his touch; his eyes; his lips; his body. He was already considered a monster to many of the villagers. Add gay to that mix...and you've got yourself a problem. Naruto pulls away suddenly. "I can't do this Sasuke." he suddenly replies.

"What do you mean? We're not doing anything really. Just talking...what do you think we're doing?" Sasuke asks, seriously concerned by how quickly Naruto's mood changed on him.

"I mean this whole thing. This thing where we talk to each other and we know that secretly, we love each other but we're too afraid to make a move. Until words like this are said and we kiss or do more than that...because in truth, we want to. I don't do that Sasuke. I'm...I...I'm not ready for that kind of commitment or that kind of thing. I've never even had my first kiss." Naruto blurts out. Realizing he used the word "love", his face immediately turns bright red. He fidgets, now more embarrassed than before.

Sasuke stares away from him, looking at his own hands. He smiles for a moment, secretly mumbling in his head that he finally had the victory he'd been waiting for. He looks to Naruto's body. Naruto fidgets uncomfortably and embarrassed, still realizing that he told Sasuke he loved him. It was more of a shock to him than it was to Sasuke. Naruto finally looks towards Sasuke's direction. He rises to his feet, ready to leave. Sasuke rises to his feet, grabbing Naruto by his arm. "You think you're gonna get away that easily."

"I told you Sasuke, I can't do this. I'm scared. Ok there I admit it. I'm actually scared to." Naruto pauses. "Because I'm afraid you don't love me the way I love you and the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you because I care about you and..."

Sasuke kisses his lips before he's able to finish. Naruto doesn't pull away; he slowly backs up to the wall to support him from falling. Sasuke reaches for his hands, holding them by his wrists above his head as he kisses him deeply. Sasuke pulls away, opening his eyes and staring directly into Naruto's. Naruto smiles nervously. Sasuke smiles back. "I think I might need to sleep in a different room tonight. Otherwise your room might become a little messy." Naruto says.

Sasuke doesn't answer for a moment. He lets go of his wrists, slowly backing up. Naruto wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close. Sasuke kisses him once more before retreating. "I need to get you your clothes. I'd advise you to take a shower while you're at it. You smell like mud dobe."

The young boy nods. Sasuke hands him a towel, leading him to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He retreats back to room to search for clothes. Naruto fiddles around in the bathroom. The brown, wooden walls surround him. His reflection stares back at him in the mirror. He finds the knobs to the shower, turning on the water. He hopes he didn't make Sasuke uncomfortable, but he shouldn't feel that way anyways. _"He shouldn't be too uncomfortable. He was the one that kissed me; I guess I just kissed back. But he seemed a bit anxious. I hope I didn't do anything." _Naruto undresses himself and steps in the shower, fixing the temperature of the water to his liking. Sasuke creeps up to the bathroom door, quietly opening it to place his clothes in it. "I can hear you, Sasuke, so don't try anything." Naruto suddenly says, peeking his head out.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto jesters him to join. Sasuke looks surprised for a moment. Was he serious? Naruto jesters him once more. Sasuke nods, throwing off his clothes. He steps into the shower, the lukewarm water splashing down on his skin. He looks at Naruto's body. It's the closest he's ever been to anyone, and that wasn't an understatement. Naruto looks up at him. The water pours down their skins as they gaze into each others eyes, wondering who will be the one to make the first move.

* * *

Now you're left with that cliff hanger! Haha...ok actually the second chapter is on its way so don't worry.  
Hopefully it'll be as good as this one. It took me two hours to conjure up the story and an hour to write it all down.  
I think I got it though  
If you want a second chapter, please review!  
Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Closer To You_

_By: Innocent Attraction_

_Chapter 2_

_(As Sasuke)_

_His body is so beautiful. Those eyes just keep pulling me in. I'm not sure whether I should react to them or turn away. They keep pressing me to be closer to him; to touch his body like it's never been touched before. To hold him so close to me, I can feel his heart beat against me. But how close do I hold him? How do I touch him when I've never been this close to a person before? He means the world to me. I've never felt so close to a person in my entire life. It might be naïve to say, but I've never loved a person like I love Naruto._

_But how do I tell him that without pushing him away. How do I let him know how I really feel without completely scaring him off. I mean, I've never felt this way. It's so surreal to me. His beautiful, naked body is standing right in front of me. It's immensely intimidating just to give myself to him and not have a worry about it. But I can't. I don't want him to cower. I want him to want me as much as I want him. Is that even possible? Just staring at him now is the closest I've ever been to him. Should I move closer? Should I take that step where I admit that I might actually love him?_

_(Story)_

Sasuke stares at Naruto. His eyes explore his whole before returning to his face. He swallows, unsure of what he should. It would make perfect sense to just get out of the shower and act as if it were too much for him to take in. Or to make a move and kiss those lips that were eager to meet his own. He smiles at Naruto. He held his hands at his sides as the warm shower water dripped down his skin. Naruto notes his sudden nervous mood. "I hope I haven't done anything to set you off."

Sasuke shakes his head no. "I've just…never been this close to a person before. It's kind of nerve-wracking to say the least." Sasuke laughs nervously. He wipes the drops of water that entered his eyes. "I just…I just don't want to do anything that might scare you off."

Naruto seems startled by this answer. He himself was experiencing that same doubtful feeling. He wasn't sure whether to make a move or to get out of the shower and call it a night. Truth being said, he wanted Sasuke to make a move. It wouldn't make him happier if Sasuke made the first move. "Actually, I'm just as scared as you are. If you want to do anything, Sasuke, you won't push me away. I can promise you that."

A bit surprised, Sasuke looks at Naruto. Naruto smiles at him, reassuring him that whatever happened, he wouldn't run away or deny it ever happened. Sasuke took a step closer to him, somewhat at ease but still over-the-edge that he was this intimate with Naruto. Looking at Narutos' eyes, he eases even closer to Naruto. Their lips decide to meet in the middle. Those have never tasted sweeter than they did at this point. Naruto decides to push back, pushing Sasuke against the shower wall to support his shaking knees. Naruto rubs his hands against Sasukes' soft, his fingers gently gliding down towards Sasukes' manhood. Sasukes' mouth opens, enough for Narutos' tongue to slip through and explore the entirety of his mouth. Narutos' hand grips Sasukes' manhood, sliding up and down his hard-on. Sasuke feels his skin begin to crawl with pleasure. A slight sigh escapes his lips.

Naruto decides to take action. He pulls Sasuke to the ground, laying on top of him. He kisses Sasuke, working his way down from his lips. Once they reach Sasukes' hard-on, he hungrily swallows it. Sasukes' hands travel his body in reaction, sighs escaping his mouth and his shoulders shifting uncontrollably. "Hah…nhm…Naru," he found himself saying.

"Don't get too excited now, Sasuke," Naruto responds. "We wouldn't want the only Uchiha clan member in the leaf village to become so eager that the whole village hears him now do we?"

It was obvious Naruto was making fun of him. Sasuke didn't mind though. He knew he had to at least attempt to calm himself down, but it was hard with Narutos' lips moving against him. Once Naruto finishes, Sasuke pushes himself on top of the boy, careful to avoid the faucet. His lips immediately begin to explore his body before making their way down on him. His tongue never had tasted anything so delicious as Narutos' body. Sasukes' mouth swallowed Narutos' manhood, Naruto immediately reacting. Naruto attempted to cover any sighs or moans by biting a lip, a thing he did whenever he was nervous or over excited. As Sasuke increased his speed, Naruto found it harder and harder not to sigh. He tried his best though.

After a moment, Sasuke abruptly stops. He smiles down at Naruto, wanting to make the first move to be closer to this amazing person. "I've never done this before. If it hurts please let me know." Naruto swallows nervously, nodding his head. Sasuke adjusts himself, then thrusts forward slowly. Naruto closes his eyes tight and bites down on his lip harder. "Does this hurt?"

Naruto shakes his head no. "Keep going," he says.

Sasuke decides to move faster in him. His tightness was just about to give. This was making him even more exhilarated. He felt himself falling apart, almost ready to give. Naruto, on the receiving end, is moaning uncontrollably. "Sasu…Sa…Sasuke." He can't contain his groans of pleasure much longer. An orgasm was about to build in his skin. He never thought he would feel so more erotic sensuality in his entire lifetime.

Sasuke feels an orgasm rise inside his body. That heart-bounding, weak knees, skin tingling, mind numbing, unbelievable, crazy, wild feeling you get in your bones when pleasure is about to take over. Unable to hang on, Sasuke lets himself go. "Naruto!" A hot fluid drips into the boy.

Sasuke breathes heavy, his slightly tense muscle beginning to relax. He slowly pulls out, laying down on the bathtub floor. "I guess we've proven something to each other haven't we?" Naruto looks confused for a moment. "That we're able to talk that next step each other."

Naruto smiles up at him, kissing his cheek as they laid in the shower. Sasuke only reached up to turn off the shower water. He immediately laid back down against Naruto, resting his head against his chest. Outside, the rain slowly began to diminish.

_(As Naruto)_

_I've finally realized something I never thought I'd get to experience in my entire life; I love someone and I don't care what any person thinks about it. In fact, I'd rather not be ashamed of it then let myself get caught up in pity over it. I've never felt love. I mean, I know what people say it feels like. I just never got the chance to experience it myself. This time is different. This time, I promise it will be different. Much different._

The End

I finally got around to post it.

What do you think?

Is it up to expectations?


End file.
